This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS We propose to conduct a randomized, placebo-controlled pilot trial in patients with metabolic syndrome with the primary aim of studying the effect of magnesium supplementation on various traditional and non-traditional markers of inflammation and diabetic status which includes: 1. Insulin sensitivity and glucose response. 2. Blood lipids including total cholesterol, low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL), high-density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL), and triglycerides (TG). 3. Blood electrolyte status including magnesium, calcium, and potassium. 4. Plasma inflammatory markers, sex hormones and endothelial markers such as C-reactive protein (CRP), E-selectin, intercellular adhesion molecule (ICAM), Vascular cell adhesion molecule (VCAM), Tumor necrosis factor ?-1 (TNF- ?), interlukin-6 (IL-6), testosterone, estradiol, sex hormone binding globulin, plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 (PAI-1) and fibrinogen. 5. Whole blood gene expression profiling using microarray technology. 6. Serum gene expression profiling using microarray technology. 7. Saliva gene expression profiling using microarray technology. Our secondary aim is to compare the correlation/reliability of transcriptome profiling assessed in saliva versus whole blood and serum.